bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
Bayonetta 2
Bayonetta 2 (ベヨネッタ2) is an upcoming action game developed by Platinum Games exclusively for the Wii U console and is scheduled for release sometime in 2014. It is the sequel to Bayonetta. Hideki Kamiya, the director of the previous game, is staying on as a supervisor while Yusuke Hashimoto takes the role of director. Plot Though the specific details of the game's story have not been revealed, recent trailers have explained a general overview of events. In an unknown modern city whilst fulfilling their obligations to Inferno, Bayonetta and Jeanne are thrown into danger when something goes wrong with a demon summoning. The demonic dragon Gomorrah escapes, attacking Jeanne and causing her soul to be dragged down to Inferno. Despite being able to fight back against the demon, Bayonetta is left with her friend trapped in the depths of Hell. Enzo provides information on a sacred mountain called Fimbulvinter. It is said that the mountain is the only place on Earth that connects the human realm to both Inferno and Paradiso. He also mentions that a portal to Inferno, the very gates of hell, is hidden there and it has so far never been discovered. Bayonetta travels to the mountain to find a way to rescue Jeanne from her fate. On her travels, Bayonetta clashes with a surviving Lumen Sage who is hunting her down to rid the world of the Umbra Witches forever. She also meets a mysterious boy in Purgatorio, who expresses his surprise that she can see and interact with him. The boy claims that in order to get into Fimbllvinter, Bayonetta will need his powers and offers a deal to get her inside. There are also hints that the Eyes of the World will continue to play a part. Luka, acting as the narrator in the latest trailer, explains that Jubileus was not really the true creator that rules over the human realm. Instead, he claims that the Eyes were given to humans by a being known as The Overseer, who is a self proclaimed god of chaos. Development Shortly after the release of the first Bayonetta, Kamiya and Hashimoto discussed potential ideas for a sequel or spin off. The original concept for Bayonetta 2 was soon pitched to original publisher Sega, but financial difficulties forced them to reject the title's development. When Platinum Games partnered with Nintendo for a new project, The Wonderful 101, Nintendo decided to finance a resurrected Bayonetta 2 and came on as publisher. Sega will be, however, serving as an adviser in the game's development. According to an article and video from PlayerEssence.com, development of Bayonetta 2 has only just entered a higher state. The E3 2013 footage and demo were all in an alpha or pre-alpha state, because Platinum was still busy with The Wonderful 101 at the time. Now that The Wonderful 101's development has been completed, staff has now been transferred to Bayonetta 2 as Platinum's main priority. Trailers Teaser Trailer The original trailer for Bayonetta 2 was first showcased in the Nintendo Direct of September 13th, 2012, and parallels many of the elements from the first Bayonetta teaser. The moon, which had been full in the first game trailer, is now stylized crescent and the two feathers that meander through the air are now black instead of white. The female figure, Bayonetta, first fires a volley of bullets towards her foe, a cloaked figure of currently ambiguous gender, who is wielding a large golden double-bladed glaive/naginata-like weapon. The figure is able to cut the bullets side using an ability similar to the Lumen Sage's Light Speed before the two collide. Bayonetta lands her foot on the ground as the figure lands themselves some distance away before the logo is revealed. Bayonetta sports a new suit design around her legs, a silver figurine that seems to make up the heel of her boot. She also has a set of brand new blue guns. The fact that her face was not shown in this teaser coupled with the angelic symbols on the design led some to believe this was a new character at first. The cloaked figure in the teaser is generally assumed to be a Lumen Sage or at least affiliated with them in some way due to using what's likely to be Light Speed, the same ability Father Balder is seen using in the first game (the same effect is used in both scenes). The figure also wields a golden weapon similar in style to an angelic weapon. Little to nothing about this figure is known, with even his or her gender is a widely debated topic. Development Trailer On 23rd January 2013, Nintendo published another trailer for Bayonetta 2, showing glimpses of behind-the-scenes footage, concept art and animations in progress (including brief glimpses of Bayonetta's new model). The development team mentioned how the game is going to be much bigger than the first, with a much larger number of locations/levels to play through, brand new angelic enemies and brief glimpses of brand new weapons. They also claimed that the game would have a different feel and liken the scale of combat to feel as though you're fighting a battle on par with Jubileus from the very beginning. The end of the trailer featured a walking animation and a soundbyte of one of Bayonetta's taunts, implying that Hellena Taylor will be returning to play the role. The trailer also featured a brief glimpse of a roaring demon, who was assumed to be Gomorrah, showing the return of other Infernal Demons in the game as well. Bayo 2 A.jpg|Detail of Bayonetta's new guns/heels. Bayo 2 B.jpg|Bayonetta's new look. Bayo 2 C.jpg|Another view of Bayonetta's new design. Bayo 2 D.jpg|A new angelic enemy, with it's head appearing to be part of it's sword weapon. Bayo 2 E.jpg|A new centaur like enemy. Bayo 2 F.jpg|Bayonetta's wireframe model, hinting at a new weapon. Bayo 2 G.jpg|Bayonetta walks away: "You want to touch me?" Bayo H.jpg|Infernal Demons make a return, including possibly Gomorrah ''Nintendo Direct'' June 2013 Trailer As part of Nintendo's pre-E3 Nintendo Direct stream on June 11th, a brand new trailer for Bayonetta 2 was shown for the first time. It revealed Bayonetta's new design, more of her mysterious masked rival, and a short flash confirming the return of Rodin. The trailer consists of a fight between The Masked Lumen Sage and Bayonetta. After revealing he is standing on floating debris from a clock tower, the Sage slices through brickwork to reveal Bayonetta. She promptly fires her new guns and avoids a quick jab, jumping backwards on other pieces of a wreckage before launching another kick. With a sensual twirl, she fires from her boots as the Sage manages to dodge the bullets. Bayonetta displays some Wicked Weave moves, destroying the floating debris around her before the Sage strikes back. Thanks to Witch Time, she is able to retaliate before the Sage uses Light Speed to catch her ammo in mid-flight. After spinning away, Bayonetta and the Sage collide by their boots before the ensuing impact knocks them back once more. The Sage surprisingly summons Fortitudo, thought to be dead, and Bayonetta summons a new demon of her own. As they clash, the trailer ends with a glimpse of a mysterious hooded youth wearing large goggles and angular golden chains around his wrists and neck. E3 2013 Trailer At E3 2013, a variant of the new trailer for Bayonetta 2 was shown. It features footage from the original fight trailer, as well a glimpse of Jeanne's new looks, which feature much longer hair and a new outfit that looks similar to a red biker suit, and actual gameplay footage. The gameplay was taken from the playable demo of the game that was featured at E3, which showcases a new Angel enemy and some of Bayonetta's new abilities and weapons. The gameplay confirmed the return of many of Bayonetta's iconic game mechanics; Wicked Weaves, Witch Time, Torture Attacks, and using demons for Climax attacks to finish off larger enemies. All of these appear to work very similarly to the first Bayonetta's gameplay. Bayonetta's four new guns appear to function very similarly to the Scarborough Fair in terms of the button input, but the combo animations have been completely re-done. Two more new weapons can also be seen: A pair of short rapier-like swords and vine-like whips that equip to her feet. In addition, a new mechanic called Umbran Climax was shown off for the first time. When her magic gauge is full, Bayonetta can activate this ability which puts her into Serious Mode. This allows all of her attacks for a short time to summon unique Wicked Weaves, such as Madama Butterfly's torso and head, huge plant-like whips for the new feet-based whips, and white spectral blades for her two swords. Other Wicked Weaves also appear to summon Infernal Demons for a brief moments in this mode. Near the end of the trailer, Bayonetta summons Gomorrah but something goes wrong, and the now fully-formed demon breaks free of her hair. The demon attacks Bayonetta from behind, forcing Jeanne to tackle her out of the way. Jeanne has her soul knocked from her body and then quickly dragged to Inferno. The remainder of the trailer shows Bayonetta fighting Gomorrah as he climbs up the side of a building and flies through the air. She summons what appear to be Malphas' wings to fly, forming them out of her hair from her back, similar to how she summons demons normally. Upon defeating Gormorrah, she appears to summon a new demon to finish him off. The trailer closes with Bayonetta and the masked character flying towards each other in attack from the Nintendo Direct trailer. After the title splash, the mysterious hooded youth is shown again. Bayo 2 E3 1.jpg|The new rival character Bayo 2 E3 2.jpg|The new setting for Bayonetta 2 Bayo 2 E3 3.jpg|"No-one said you could touch..." Bayo 2 E3 4.jpg|Gameplay aboard a damaged fighter jet Bayo 2 E3 5.jpg|Gameplay showing off a new Infernal Demon Bayo 2 E3 6.jpg|Bayonetta Bayo 2 E3 7.jpg|Gameplay showing Witch Time Bayo 2 E3 8.jpg|Gameplay showing new Torture Attack Bayo 2 E3 9.jpg|Bayonetta clashes with the new character Bayo 2 E3 10.jpg|A new angel Bayo 2 E3 11.jpg|Bayonetta's new haircut Bayo 2 E3 12.jpg|Jeanne returns Bayo 2 E3 13.jpg|Jeanne & Bayonetta Bayo 2 E3 14.jpg|Gameplay showing new whip weapon Bayo 2 E3 15.jpg|Rodin Bayo 2 E3 16.jpg|Gomorrah emerges Bayo 2 E3 24.jpg|Jeanne tries to save Bayonetta Bayo 2 E3 25.jpg|Jeanne is hit Bayo 2 E3 26.jpg|Jeanne's soul is dragged down to Inferno Bayo 2 E3 17.jpg|Bayonetta still appears to possess the Left Eye Bayo 2 E3 18.jpg|Bayonetta's summoned wings Bayo 2 E3 19.jpg|Bayonetta VS Gomorrah Bayo 2 E3 20.jpg|Bayonetta summons a new demon Bayo 2 E3 21.jpg|The new Infernal Demon Bayo 2 E3 22.jpg|Bayonetta and the new character Sage and Dragon.jpg|Fortitudo Summoned by The Masked Lumen Sage New Demon.jpg|The New Demon Summoned by Bayonetta Fight of Two Dragons.jpg|Fortitudo vs The New Demon Bayo 2 E3 23.jpg|The new hooded character Bayo.png|CG Render Bayo 2 Concept Art 2.jpg|Game model Bayo 2 Concept Art.jpg|Concept art of new glasses and hairstyle B2 ss 0524 003.png b2_ss_0531_009.png|Bayonetta clash with The Masked Lumen Sage Bayo2 - Whip Boots and Twin Swords.jpg 81zQQiIeGNL. SL1280 .jpg E3 2013 Demo The demo for Bayonetta 2 that was featured at E3 2013 is composed of 3 verses at an unknown point in the game. Verse 1 starts with Bayonetta avoiding the attack of a new Angelic enemy with a large sword before landing on a fighter jet flying through a city. From here, she fights other new enemies, including the centaur Laguna shown from the concept trailer. Jeanne comes in on her own jet and provides subtle assistance. Bayonetta's fighter is soon destroyed however, forcing her to use the debris caused by the Angel's destruction to jump onto the roof of a traveling bullet train. Verse 2 introduces a brand new boss enemy named Belief, a giant Angel that possesses a single long tentacled appendage for attacking, and a mouth that spits green poisonous slime on its other side. Fast enough to keep up, Bayonetta fights back whilst Jeanne lends support in the form of jet missiles. Another of the large sword wielding angels destroys the bridge. Bayonetta and Jeanne enter Witch Time to defeat the Belief on the debris. After some combat with both witches utilizing their Wicked Weaves, Bayonetta throws the creature away from them as Jeanne is already in the air ready to land a kick. Bayonetta follows the Angel on his flight path to the side of a skyscraper where she summons Gomorrah to finish him off. Gomorrah kills the Belief in the same manner as in the first game. In Verse 3, Gomorrah's return to Inferno wasn't successfully performed and he escapes the summoning. As it tries to attack Bayonetta, Jeanne pushes her out of the way in time but is hurt in the process. Her soul is forced out of her body and she is dragged down to Inferno as Bayonetta watches helplessly. Bayonetta's left eye glows momentarily, revealing she still has the powers of the Left Eye and begins her battle with the demon. She summons the wings of Malphas to give her the power of flight and they commence their battle along the side of a skyscraper, eventually reaching the top. Bayonetta uses some Wicked Weaves, and even fully manifests Madama Butterfly herself to punch the demon when it goes out of control. As the battle ends, Bayonetta freefalls down the side of the building where she summons a new demon. Appearing as a demonic Sabertooth Tiger, it slams Gomorrah into the ground and causes it to vanish. As the new demon returns to Inferno, the 3rd Verse and demo ends with Bayonetta holding Jeanne's lifeless body. Nintendo Direct February 2014 Trailer A new trailer was shown during the Febuary 2014 Nintendo Direct for the game. The trailer showcased new elements not seen before in earlier previews. More of Bayonetta's battle on top of the fighter was shown as well as the new looks for several returning characters, including Luka and Enzo . Also shown was a second playable character, The Mysterious Boy, who was teased during the E3 showcases. New gameplay footage was also shown. Bayonetta can now wield a bow-and-arrow weapon for long ranged attacks that increas in strength and power during Umbran Climax and a second weapon resembling a version of the Dual Swords shown in the first trailer were equpped to Bayonetta's feet. Alongside this, new Infernal Demons were shown off in greater detail, including Madama Butterfly and a new Demon that resembles an armoured horse. The Masked Lumen Sage was revealed to be male and his main goal in the game is killing Bayonetta and Jeanne to rid the world of all Umbran Witches. Some of his abilities were shown in a fight against Bayonetta, including a shield that interrupts attacks, a Wicked Weave style attack that seems to be formed from the dragon heads of Fortitudo, fireballs similar to Father Balder's and the ability to summon more of the Cardinal Virtues. The trailer also showcased a new vocal song that is likely to act as either the main theme of the game or the new theme of Bayonetta. Composed in similar instrumentation and style to the first game's soundtrack, it is unknown what the name of the track is called due to other trailer sounds obscuring the details. The Japanese version of this Nintendo Direct stream confirmed that the Japanese release of Bayonetta 2 would be launched in summer, though North America and Europe were still given a 2014 release date. Bayonetta2 01.jpg| Bayonetta2 02.jpg| Bayonetta2 03.jpg| Bayonetta2 04.jpg| Bayonetta 2 - Boy Gameplay.png| Bayonetta2 06.jpg| Bayonetta2 07.jpg| Bayonetta2 08.jpg| Bayonetta2 09.jpg| Bayonetta2 10.jpg| Bayonetta2 11.jpg| Bayonetta2 12.jpg| Gun Speculation The new blue guns appear similar to the Mauser Red 9 Pistol, though the actual basis for the weapon, if there is one, has not yet been confirmed. It is extremely large for a pistol, being even bigger than the already huge Scarborough Fair (which was based on the relatively small derringer), though is still smaller than the Onyx Roses. It features a navy blue and gold color scheme, an inset diamond or white topaz gem, and what appears to be a gold and white (possibly ivory) locket with an unknown design engraved into the white surface. Early speculation and photo manipulation purported her new guns to be named "Love Is Sin." In higher-res images released as part of June 11th's Nintendo Direct, it seems that the guns are named "Love Is Blue". This is potentially a reference to a classic song of the same name, performed by Vicky Leandros. There are a few covers for this song but the original was recorded in French. Vicky recorded it in five languages including English. In the lyrics she uses colors to describe her emotions: Grey, Red, Green, and sunlight which is technically White. These colors match the jewels on Bayonetta's new guns. In response to a fan's question regarding the name of the guns, Kamiya stated on his Twitter account; "Was Scarborough Fair the theme of Bayo?" implying that "Love is Blue" may not be the theme song of Bayonetta 2. Bayonetta1-2GunComparison.jpg|Bayonetta 1 and Bayonetta 2 heel comparison Love_is_Sin.png|Clearer readings of the gun reveal its original speculated name LoveIsBlue.png|Hi-res image Sans titre.png|"Love is Blue" Trivia *The Bayonetta 2 logo features a blue and gold color scheme, replacing the original Bayonetta logo's red hues. Bayonetta's new outfit has also changed to reflect this. *In a Nintendo Developer interview with Atsushi Inaba, the producer commented on Bayonetta's new design of short hair and new costume. They stated this was to reflect how they saw Bayonetta's character as someone who would make a drastic change like this to her appearance after going under a drastic change herself, referring to the subject the candid appearance change in sequals. *At least four other angelic enemies have been confirmed in trailers and demo gameplay. The first is a knight-like angel with a huge sword that has a face carved on it. This enemy was seen in concept art for the first game. The second foe seems to be a frog-like creature with a staff that has protrusions which look like blades that rotate before firing a projectile. The third angel seems to be based off a centaur, with the front of the body being covered with a face. It seems to have a spear or a lance as a weapon. This angel was thought to be Bayonetta 2's equivalent of the enemies Grace and Glory, since in the concept artwork the same angel is shown to be in a blue color, but they are shown to be normal enemies in the demo gameplay. The final new enemy is a new boss creature named Belief, which is a giant angel with a tentacled appendage for attacking and a mouth on it's other side that spits slime to stick Bayonetta in place. *''Bayonetta 2'' features combat with both the Angels and now with the Infernal Demons. The storyline reasons for this have yet to be revealed. *It appears that combat moves viewed in cutscenes are possible to achieve in this sequel. A closer look at demo footage reveals that the newer combos have some relation to the normally unusable, more complex, combos seen in cutscenes. *In the development trailer for Bayonetta 2 it is revealed that the inside of Bayonetta's gloves were purple instead of dark-blue, as it was shown in the demo. *In the development trailer for Bayonetta 2, there is a witch grave shown in one of the concept arts for the location. It is unknown if the witch graves will return in the sequel. *In Bayonetta, Jeanne had short hair and in Bayonetta 2 she has long hair. For Bayonetta it's vice-versa. *''Bayonetta 2'' is the first game in the series to be released on a Nintendo system. *''Bayonetta 2'' is the fifth M-rated game to be published by Nintendo. The other four being Perfect Dark (Nintendo 64, 2000), Conker's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64, 2001), Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem (Gamecube, 2001), and Metal Gear Solid: Twin Snakes (Gamecube, 2004). **When Bayonetta 2 releases, a whole decade will have passed since Nintendo's last M-rated published game (Metal Gear Solid: Twin Snakes). =Navigation= Category:Games Category:Bayonetta 2